zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Polls/Archive 1
Which The Legend of Zelda quote is the best? }} Which The Legend of Zelda quote is the best? "DODONGO DISLIKES SMOKE." "LET'S PLAY MONEY-MAKING GAME." "LEAVE YOUR LIFE OR MONEY." "IT'S A SECRET TO EVERYBODY." "BUY SOMETHIN' WILL YA!" "BUY MEDICINE BEFORE YOU GO." : :Don't care for it.—'Triforce' 14 05:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Err, didn't even include the best ones. --AuronKaizer ' 19:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Lets please keep the main page as serious as possible. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it also. The Midna (talk) 23:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like it. - 'McGillivray227 (talk) : : I agree with Joe. Feels too much like a joke about how weird the LoZ quotes are to be taken seriously. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I AM ERROR.'-- C2' / 20:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Does Vaati lack everything a good villain needs? }} Does Vaati lack everything a good villain needs? Yes! Heck yes! I was paid to vote yes! N.....yes! I HATE TINGLE : :Err say what?—'Triforce' 14 05:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : really?!?!? --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Just no. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : : (No comment) The Midna (talk) 23:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Come on, I HATE TINGLE is the only that is actually gonna be voted anyways... - McGillivray227 (talk) : : While I appreciate the joke, this is definitely not main page poll material. This is more like what you'd see on a userpage. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Funny, but no.'-- C2' / 20:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Which is your favorite/most useful item from the Legend of Zelda series? }} Which is your favorite/most useful item from the Legend of Zelda series? Bow and arrows Hookshot Master Sword Boomerang Ocarina of Time Magic Armor Mirror Shield Bombs : : Hey If anyone wants one of the items on this poll changed (because I know votes are going to be WAY too one sided to Master sword/Ocarina) then just tell me. --Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Just not interesting to me at present. --AuronKaizer ' 17:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : : There are many other items that are a bit more interesting than the ones listed, but it is a good poll in general. - 'McGillivray227 (talk) : : Zzzzzz.....'-- C2' / 20:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Definitely no. Just like characters, this is way too broad a category. You've left out like 200 items throughout the series that somebody might want to vote for. Try limiting it to one game or something. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : : —'Triforce' 14 02:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Link's age }} What is the oldest you think Link has ever been? 17 24 15 10 19 over 24 I don't know Younger/Older than any listed : : Seems random, especially since it's all speculation anyway. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with AK. Also, how could the oldest possibly be 10? Since Link goes forward in time 7 years in OoT, that would make him 3 at the beginning of the game o.O ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Nope.—Triforce' ' 14' 04:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Coolest Outfit? }} Which is the coolest outfit? Heroe's Tunic Zora Prince tunic Fierce Diety Link outfit/mask red heroe's tunic Wind Waker pajamas Conductor uniform Sumo outfit Twilight princess villager tunic thing... : : ...I don't even know what to say about this. The polls that win are going on the main page. At least spell correctly and don't say stuff like "Twilight princess villager tunic thing..." I mean, this poll is just done so unprofessionally that...well, I'm not sure what you were thinking. Oh yeah, and the topic and the choices you chose are just kind of weird. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm going to go with XYZ on this one.—Triforce' ' 14' 02:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : : The names are spelled wrong and some just don't make sense. Isn't the Red Hero's Tunic, the Goron Tunic? What is the Zora Prince Tunic? This is just not well-thought through... - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)' : : Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware this was the page for suggesting the worst possible polls. Whoever did this succeeded admirably. --Auron'Kaizer ' 09:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : : What is the "Conductor Uniform"? Or the "Heroe's Tunic"? --'DekuStick' ''' '' Ocarina of Time Dungeons }} What is your favorite dungeon in Ocarina of Time? Inside the Deku Tree Dodongo's Cavern Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly Forest Temple Fire Temple Water Temple Shadow Temple Spirit Temple : : Hmmm, well it's not the most original idea but it's pretty good and serious. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it and I'm not completely sure how it'll turn out. --AuronKaizer ' 20:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this one a lot. You should probably add "Inside Ganon's Castle" too though. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, who's going to vote for the Water Temple? Its a good poll, though I've noticed it has more than 8 options. Maybe it should be only Adult Dungeons? --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : Count again, there are only eight options. :P Adding Inside Ganon's Castle would make 9.—Triforce' ' 14' 21:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : You just recently made the rule that there can only be eight. The one on the main page now has like 30. If you want to put a cap, I would at least make it 10. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : The cap for the archived ones is eight, that's how I came up with it.—'Triforce' ' 14' 21:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : It doesn't really matter I guess. I can just see it getting annoying when things like this come up. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm, I suppose we could come up with a better way to archive these, but I'm not sure.—'Triforce' ' 14' 21:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it, its a good poll. - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)' ''Majora's Mask Dungeons }} What is your favorite dungeon in Majora's Mask? Woodfall Temple Snowhead Temple Great Bay Temple Ancient Castle of Ikana Beneath the Well Stone Tower Temple Moon Dungeons : : Not sure about some of the choices. Ancient Castle of Ikana is definitely a mini-dungeon, but it is debatable whether or not Beneath the Well, Secret Shrine, and Moon Dungeons are. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm, I don't like all of these quasi-/possibly errant dungeons. I'd support it if it were only the four "real" dungeons. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I was just trying to come up with eight, shall I modify it? Should we keep the Ancient Castle of Ikana and the Moon dungeons though?—Triforce' ' 14' 20:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I'd say at least take off Secret Shrine. Beneath the Well ''could be considered a mini-dungeon (though I peronsally do not think it is). Moon Dungeons I'm not sure of. I mean, obviously they are called dungeons, but it feels weird to me to actually consider them as such. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like this one at all. MM's dungeons are lame and there are not enough "actual" ones. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :: : Stone Tower Temple is actually my favorite dungeon in the series :P Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like the inclusion of mini-dungeons, but there is no mistaking that it is a good suggestions. - McGillivray227 (talk) King of Hyrule }} Who is your favorite King of Hyrule? King of Hyrule (The Adventure of Link) King of Hyrule (A Link to the Past) King of Hyrule (Ocarina of Time) Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule King Gustaf King Daltus : : Not bad.—'Triforce' 14 21:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Original. I want it so bad it's driving me mad. Or something to that effect. --AuronKaizer ' 21:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Nice one. --'DekuStick '' '' : : It's goooooood. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : It's good, but I think there are some better ones... - McGillivray227 (talk) : : Well with a serious poll there's only so much originality you can use before it gets too unique and is not broad enough to cover the series. Comparatively, this is a very good poll, and is original considering my previous statement. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Which is your favorite Legend of Zelda character? }} Link Zelda Ganondorf Navi Tatl Ezlo Midna Ciela : : I like it, but I think it shouldn't include Link, Zelda, or Ganondorf because they are obviously gonna be absorbing the votes the most. - McGillivray227 (talk) : : It's too limited and too broad of a definition all at once. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:13, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : It's the best we have at the moment.—Triforce' ' 14' 00:00, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with AK. I'm willing to bet at least 85% of the people here have different favorite characters. I know I'd never even consider voting for any of those except possibly Midna, and even that's just because she's better than the other ones. Very, very generic and bland choices. I would rather see something with a more limited queue of characters so there aren't 2000 characters left out. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Agreement with AK.-- C2' / 20:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Everything already said. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : See above. --'DekuStick' ''' '' Spirit Tracks supporting characters? }} Who is the best supporting character in Spirit Tracks? The Lokomos Niko Alfonzo Linebeck III Ferrus Princess Zelda Beedle Rabbitland Rescue Man : : Again, these should be avoided, because people are going to complain about their favourite character not being on there. It's not an outright bad idea though. --AuronKaizer ' 18:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Agree with AK. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : These kinds of polls can only be good if they are VERY specific. Like if it was "Who is your favorite character in Spirit Tracks' Hyrule Castle?" There would be fewer choices (only "Princess Zelda", "Chancellor Cole", "Teacher", and "Russell".) and therefore, it would be narrowed down to a better poll. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : Too broad a poll. - '''McGillivray227 (talk) : : Groan Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Polls/Archive 01 Archive 01